


Jiltunayo Baby

by aceofkpop



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I am Chandong/Hyemi trash, Jealousy, Oneshot, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofkpop/pseuds/aceofkpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of AOA fluff for you c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jiltunayo Baby

“You kissed Seolhyun!”

Chanmi jumped when the door to her room slammed open. She stared up at Hyejeong over the top of her laptop screen.

“Technically, she kissed me..”  
“It's on video! On her _Instagram_!!!”

Chanmi smacked her lips and furrowed her brow. She shut her computer down and set it on her nightstand.

“Yeah, well, it wasn't that big of a deal. The angle wasn't even right to see the whole thing..” She rubbed her sleeve, the yellow hoodie bunching slightly under her hand.

“It is a big deal! Are you nuts?!”  
“No, but I think you are! Why are you jumping down my throat?!”

Hyejeong’s fingers ran angrily up into her white-blonde roots and twisted them anxiously.

“B-because--! She had no right!”

Chanmi narrowed her eyes then, further studying her group-mate. Hyejeong’s cheeks were flushed red, her eyes were wet-looking and she kept worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She was beginning to get a better sense of the situation now.

“You've known for a long time now that I like you, Dongdongie.” Chanmi crossed her arms and Hyejeong’s face grew even more inflamed.

“W-well, ye-yeah...but..”  
“You're the one who hasn't been straightforward with what you want- or feel, for that matter!”  
“Well I don't want you kissing _Seolhyun_!”  
“Just Seolhyunie?”  
“N-no! I don't want you to kiss _anyone_ else…” Hyejeong trailed off, clearly debating on adding more or not.  
“Anyone else, _and_?” Chanmi coaxed.  
“N-not _and_...I don't want you kissing anyone else _but me_ …”

Hyejeong was redder than a strawberry now, full cheeks puffing with embarrassment. Chanmi held her composure for a few seconds before bursting into giggles.

“I knew it! Okay Hyedongie, I won't kiss anyone else but you.”

Hyejeong looked at her swiftly, thumb between her teeth where it had been since the younger girl had laughed. Her face slowly relaxed a little, but remained heated.

“Really?”  
“Yeah.”

Hyejeong beamed her 1000-watt smile then and bounced onto Chanmi’s bed. 

“Let's watch a movie,” she suggested with gleaming eyes.

Chanmi grabbed her laptop again, a wordless agreement. 

It was hard to focus on the plot when she was being sporadically kissed by the blonde-and-pink-haired girl by her side. But that anticipation and excitement combination created the best feeling she had ever felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't posted my writing here in fooooorrrreeeevvvveeerrrrr o no;;  
> I'm kind of nervous...  
> Hope you enjoy! ^-^


End file.
